


Жара, мотель и их последствия

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, Dark Sam Winchester, Drama, F/M, Incest, M/M, Romance, Thriller, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередной захолустный городок, безделье, ревность и жара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жара, мотель и их последствия

_Он с наслаждением наблюдает, как лезвие скальпеля сантиметр за сантиметром вспарывает нежную кожу на шее, обнажая алую плоть, как прорезает ее…как из зияющей раны течет яркая, еще теплая кровь…И в голове при этом бьется только одно - «мой, он мой»…_

_**1.** _

В мотеле, где оставил их отец, нет такой роскоши как кондиционер. Даже открытые настежь окна не спасают от духоты. Сэм мается, ему слишком жарко. Маленький, купленный Дином в какой-то дешевой лавке, вентилятор ему вообще не помогает. Футболка мокрая от пота на спине и животе. Приходится по несколько раз за день принимать холодный душ.  
Когда за Дином закрывается дверь, Сэм с наслаждением стягивает футболку и зашвыривает ее на кровать брата. Маленькая пакость, а на душе приятнее.  
Они уже неделю в городе и Дин каждый вечер оставляет его одного по вечерам, уходя развлекаться в бар. Нет, он не запирает Сэма в номере, как делал раньше, просто не зовет, а напрашиваться сам, Сэм не собирается. Да он бы и не пошел, позови его Дин. Сэму противно смотреть, как его брат каждый раз уходит с размалеванной девицей в обнимку. Даже не так, Сэма это раздражает до зубного скрежета.  
Один раз он сорвался и наговорил Дину кучу всякой ерунды, не забыв сделать акцент на том, что тот трахает все, что носит мини-юбку и декольте поглубже. За что получил в челюсть неслабый хук справа, на том и успокоился. Так подумал Дин. Сэм же продолжал молча лезть на стены. Потому что он ревновал. Ревновал своего брата ко всем легкодоступным юбкам. И не просто так. Он сам хотел быть на их месте. В семнадцать лет Сэм хотел видеть не аппетитную девчонку у себя в постели, а своего брата. Он считал себя больным, но меньше влечения к Дину от этого не испытывал.  
И вот уже неделю он подвергался пытке, наблюдая, как Дин сваливает по вечерам в бар, а потом посреди ночи возвращается довольный, оставляя по всему номеру после себя смесь ароматов из дешевых духов и алкоголя. Сэм каждый раз претворяется, что спит, а потом яростно дрочит, закусив губу до крови и глотая злые слезы.  
Как только урчание Импалы стихло, Сэм идет в душ. Он ненавидит жару, ненавидит этот город и Дина…Стоя под ледяными струями, уткнувшись лбом в кафель, Сэм пытается успокоится. Безуспешно до тех пор, пока ему в голову не приходит одна идея. Поспешно закрутив кран, Сэм быстро вытирается и одевается. Здесь только один бар, где зависает Дин. Туда и направляется Сэм чуть ли не бегом.  
Бар находится всего лишь через пару кварталов от мотеля. Сэм находит бар не по вывеске, а по припаркованной рядом, величественной Импале. В помещении шумно, накурено и пахнет алкоголем. Сэм морщиться от такого сочетания, но упрямо идет к стойке.  
Дина он замечает практически сразу, сидящего чуть ли не за самым последним столиком с вызывающе одетой девицей на коленях. Та не переставая, трется едва сдерживаемой блестящим топиком внушительного размера грудью о Дина, что-то нашептывая ему на ухо. Сэм злобно фыркает, но взгляда не отводит. Он пытается запомнить девчонку получше. Буквально через пару минут, Дин поднимается за соскочившей с его коленей особой и идет к выходу. Теперь понятно, почему Дин приехал в бар на Импале. Сэм выжидает минут десять и выскальзывает из бара. Его братец даже не удосужился отъехать куда-нибудь подальше, видимо, прижало сильно. Спрятавшись за угол здания, Сэм наблюдает за действом, разворачивающемся в машине.  
Нет, он, конечно, видел Дина без футболки, но сейчас это зрелище выглядит до одурения возбуждающе. Сэму видно не очень много, но достаточно. Он с жадностью наблюдает, как двигается его брат, как в свете неоновой вывески, попадающем частично на Импалу, блестит от пота его кожа, как перекатываются мышцы под ней. Сэм стонет и запускает руку в трусы, другой пытаясь расстегнуть и стянуть джинсы. Теплый, даже горячий воздух, кажется, сгущается вокруг. Сэму хватает пару движений по члену, чтобы с тихим всхлипом кончить на стену. Он чудом берет себя в руки, не позволяя себе упасть на колени после пережитого оргазма. У него на сегодня есть еще одно очень важное дело.  
Сэм не позволяет себе больше смотреть внутрь Импалы. Он приваливается спиной к прохладной стене и закрывает глаза. Ожидание мучительно, но раз он решил, то сделает это. По его мнению, проходит вечность прежде, чем хлопает дверка. Приоткрыв глаза, Сэм наблюдает как девчонка, сделав пару шагов, оборачивается к Дину и что-то ему говорит. Что именно, Сэму не слышно из-за музыки, доносящейся из бара. Наконец, она уходит назад в бар. Сэм провожает уезжающую Импалу взглядом и, усмехнувшись, идет в бар.  
***  
Как же удивляется Дин, когда вернувшись ночью в мотель, слышит из-за двери их с Сэмом номера приглушенные стоны. Первой мыслью, конечно же, было то, что Сэм смотрит порноканал. Но когда Дин открывает дверь и видит разбросанную по номеру одежду, взлохмаченного и обнаженного Сэма, он отчего-то забывает, как говорить. Его младший брат кого-то трахает и мало того, на его кровати. Дин даже не успевает возмутиться, потому что засматривается на то, как двигается Сэм. Его Сэмми двигается плавно, неспешно и как-то завораживающе изящно. Девица под ним, не умолкая, стонет и царапает ему спину до крови. Дин от этих стонов приходит в себя и щелкает выключателем. Номер заливает теплый свет. Сэм вздрагивает и замирает, медленно оборачиваясь. На его лице одна эмоция сменяет другую в считанные секунды. И если сначала там было замешательство или даже испуг, то сейчас у Сэма на лице отразился весь праведный гнев, на который он в такой ситуации способен. Девица испуганно таращиться на Дина, натягивая на себя простыни. Что-то в ее лице ему очень знаком, только вот что. Где-то Дин ее определенно видел.  
\- Все детки, развлечения окончены, - через силу усмехается Дин, не отрывая взгляда от застывшего злого Сэма. Почему он решил так поступить с мелким, он сейчас объяснить явно не в состоянии.  
Сэм игнорируя его, склоняется над своей партнершей и, шепнув что-то ей на ухо, целует грязно, мокро и явно на показ. Дин начинает звереть от увиденного.  
\- Сэм! Я что сказал!  
Его заноза в заднице медленно отрывается от девчонки и встает с кровати, обматываясь одновременно простыней. Девчонка тоже соскакивает с кровати и начинает одеваться. И только увидев блестящий топик, Дина ударяет осознание. Всего пару часов он трахнул это барышню. Мэнди или Сэнди, как-то так вроде. Она тоже его узнает. И нахмурившись, рассматривает то одного, то другого.  
\- Эээ... мы братья, - бормочет Дин.  
Когда до девицы доходит смысл слов, она пошло облизывается и, улыбнувшись, говорит:  
\- Братья? Тогда, может, втроем?  
Дина почему-то эта идея не радует, и он успевает заметить, как вздрагивает Сэм. Они чуть ли не одновременно возмущенно восклицают «нет». Сэм так ничего и, не сказав, уходит из номера, утягивая за собой явно расстроившуюся МэндиСэнди. Когда за ними закрывается дверь, Дин сползает вниз по стене и садится на пол, вытянув ноги. И нахрен он наломал столько дров сейчас?!  
***  
Сэм с трудом терпит до ближайшего переулка. Возбужденный член больно трется о грубую ткань джинсов. Белье он не успел найти, когда явился Дин. Но результатом остался вполне доволен. Хотя и не понял особо, зачем все это сделал. Девчонка не переставая льнет к нему, ее маленькие проворные ручки пробираются под пояс джинсов и ласкают и без того болезненный стояк. Это не ее заслуга. Стоило Сэму вспомнить Дина в Импале, как у него уже стоял.  
Завернув за угол, он нетерпеливо расстегивает джинсы и задирает и без того короткую юбку на девчонке. Она с удовольствием сама надевает ему презерватив.  
Девица легкая и поднять ее не составляет труда. Она обивает его талию ногами и со стоном опускается на член. Сэм трахает ее быстро и жестко, но девчонка не возражает, наоборот, только тычется губами куда-то в шею и царапает спину под футболкой. Он, не переставая, думает об увиденном в Импале и только из-за этого воспоминания кончает. Когда наступает разрядка, Сэм выстанывает едва слышно «Дин» и опускается на колени. Девица ничего не замечает, расслабленно повисая на нем.  
***  
Дин не спит, меряет номер шагами и злиться. Почему он в ярости от выходки Сэма, понять не может, ведь же сам издевался над мелким по этому поводу. И к тому же, пару часов назад он и сам, не то чтобы отлично, но неплохо провел время с этой же дамой.  
Когда в замке слышится возня, Дин замирает и разворачивается к двери лицом, скрещивая на груди руки. Сэм вваливается в номер еще более взлохмаченный, растрепанный, разрумянившийся и с несколькими засосами на шее. И от него пахнет сексом. Дин смотрит на довольного брата и ничего не сказав, уходит в ванную. Сэм же ехидно усмехается, проводив Дина взглядом и, быстро раздевшись, ложиться на свою чистую кровать. Он слышит, как вернувшийся Дин ругается себе под нос и уходит спать на диван.  
***  
 _Она, кажется, кричит, но пропитавшийся кровью кляп все заглушает. Ее зрачки расширяются от ужаса, когда она видит сверкающий острозаточенный скальпель._  
\- Ну что, малышка, поиграем? – сладко улыбается он, делая неглубокий надрез у нее на запястье. От вида выступавшей крови, его сердце начинает биться быстрее. Он улыбается еще шире, когда слышит, как хнычет девчонка. Какое же наслаждение их мучить и знать, что Он достанется только ему.  
Ее блестящий топик окрашивается в алый, стоит ему провести скальпелем по ее нежной шее, на которой отчетливо видны несколько свежих засосов. Когда он надавливает еще сильнее, слышаться булькающие звуки. Она захлебывается собственной кровью. Теперь можно вытащить кляп и насладиться в полной мере всеми звуками. Спустя мгновенье ее глаза закатываются навечно. Он смеется и убирает скальпель в бархатный футляр.

  
**_2._**

Дин с ним не разговаривает. Сэм делает вид, что ничего ночью не случилось. Это он имеет полное право сейчас себя так вести, но никак не Дин. В чем кроется причина такого поведения для Сэма загадка. Ну не то, чтобы загадка, просто вариантов много, а думать в такую жару ему лень.  
Сэм весь день валяется на кровати и читает книжку, мечтая искупаться. История интересная и он увлекается настолько, что не замечает, как Дин после обеда куда-то уходит. Однако он быстро возвращается, только намного мрачнее, чем был с утра. Сэма распирает любопытство. Он забивает на поведение Дина и первый спрашивает, что случилось. Дин долго молчит, Сэм уже решил, что его банально проигнорировали, но когда брат начинает говорить, каждая его фраза пропитана ядом:  
\- Девчонку, которую ты вчера трахнул, ночью убили. Перерезали горло рядом с ее домом.  
От услышанного у Сэма из рук выпадает книжка. Он даже не язвит Дину в ответ. И забывает сказать о том, что не он один вчера поимел эту девчонку. Он немного в шоке. Нет, не от самого убийства, а от того, что не стало именно этой девчонки.  
Реакция Дина довольно странная. Интересно, почему он так убивается. Хотя, возможно ему должно было и сегодня обломится. Сэм прячет усмешку за книгой и мысленно злорадствует Дину. Остаток дня они продолжают молчать.  
Вечером Дин снова собирается в бар и Сэму приходит очередная безумная идея:  
\- Если ты в бар, то я иду с тобой.  
\- Нихрена, Сэм, я один хочу развлечься, - бурчит Дин, копаясь в сумке в поисках чистой футболки. Он только вышел из душа и капельки воды, не смотря на жару, еще не успели высохнуть. Взгляд Сэма невольно прилипает к этому зрелищу. Во рту мгновенно пересыхает и он едва не забывает, что должен был возмутиться в ответ:  
\- А всю неделю ты что делал?! Я уже задолбался сидеть в четырех стенах один! Если ты меня не возьмешь с собой, я пойду один! – напоследок фыркнув повозмущеннее, Сэм уходит в душ и хлопает посильнее дверью.  
Когда он спустя пару минут возвращается, Дин с мрачным видом ждет его возле двери уже полностью одетый:  
\- Собирайся быстрее, принцесса! – бурчит Дин и уходит на улицу, к Импале.  
Сэм усилием воли сдерживает победный вопль и как можно скорее одевается. Даже в такую жару ему приходиться надевать кучу всего, чтобы скрыть свое худобу. Он вымахал уже выше Дина, но мышцами пока еще не обзавелся, поэтому приходиться скрываться.  
Дин уже сидит в Импале и нервно барабанит пальцами по рулю. Сэм усмехается и тихо бормочет себе под нос:  
\- Ничего Дин, это только начало.  
***  
Всю дорогу до бара Дин украдкой посматривал наСэма. Что за черт в него вселился?! Сэм стал еще более вредным, если это можно было так назвать. Сейчас они едут вместе в бар, не этого ли Дин хотел?! Но почему-то эта мысль противно скребет что-то внутри. И перед глазами все время стоит, как Сэм трахал девчонку, имя которой Дин даже под пыткой не вспомнит.  
Свое поведение с утра он тоже не мог объяснить. Что с ними творится?! Размышление пришлось прекратить, потому что они приехали. Сэм первый вылетел из Импалы. Как еще дверкой не хлопнул, Дина даже удивило.  
В баре было народу ничуть не меньше, даже не смотря, что убили одну из их официанток. Да, это с ней они вчера с Сэмом развлекались. Дина удивило больше всего не это. А то, что Сэм, его вечно стесняющийся вежливый брат уже сидел с какой-то особой. Да еще с такой, что Дин мягко говоря офигел. Очень привлекательной. И как быстро Сэм умудрился ее подцепить?! Чего он не знает о своем мелком?!  
На смену удивлению и беспокойству вдруг пришла дьявольская мысль. Захотелось проучить Сэма за вчерашнее. Дина почему-то задело, что Сэм трахнул ту же девчонку, что и он. Нацепив свою самую соблазнительную улыбку, Дин направился к Сэму.  
Дин успел поймать злой взгляд брата, когда подошел к ним. Специально проигнорировав Сэма, Дин обратился к девушке:  
\- Привет.  
Девушка в ответ кокетливо улыбнулась. Сэм сразу же взвился:  
\- Дин, отвали.  
Девчонка, недоуменно на них посмотрела, задержавшись взглядом на каждом.  
\- Сэмми… - угрожающе начал Дин, но его перебила девушка.  
\- Вы знакомы?  
Парни переглянулись и молча кивнули. Все было как-то странно.  
\- Как же мне повезло, - промурлыкала девушка, - либо все вместе, либо каждый сам с рукой.  
Дин буквально опешил от такого предложения. Да что ж такое, уже вторая об одном и том же. Если бы третьим был не Сэм, он с радостью бы согласился, но…  
\- Я за, - усмехнулся вдруг Сэм.  
Дину показалось, что он спит. Это не его Сэм! Его брат - заучка никогда бы на такое не согласился. А сейчас сидит, смотрит ему прямо в глаза и странно улыбается. Захотелось настучать Сэму по голове. За что, Дин не сильно понимал, просто хотелось.  
Сэм, продолжая удерживать взгляд, вопросительно приподнял бровь. Девушка тоже выжидающе смотрела на Дина. И его вдруг обул странный азарт. Какую игру затеял Сэм, он все равно выяснить, но обыграть себя не позволит.  
\- Хорошо, я согласен.  
Девушка протягивает свою маленькую ручку и, облизнув пухлые, напомаженные губы, произносит:  
\- Хелен.  
Дин едва не с отвращением пожимает ее. Ему вдруг стало противно от мысли о том, что с ней придется заниматься сексом. Зато Сэм, кажется вполне довольным.  
***  
В Импале Хелен села на заднее сидение вместе с Сэмом и судя по тому, как всхлипывал мелкий успела забраться к нему в трусы. Сэм буквально вывалился из машины, когда они подъехали к мотелю. Девушка сразу же прилипла к Дину и полезла целоваться. Если это дурной сон, ему хочется сейчас проснуться. У него даже намека не было на возбуждение. Странная, очень странная ситуация.  
В номере было по-прежнему жарко, и Хелен сразу же выпуталась из своего маленького платья, оставшись в кружевном белье. Дин сразу же посмотрел на Сэма, чтобы проверить его реакцию, но мелкий пялился не на девчонку, а на него. От этого хищного взгляда, член заинтересованно дернулся, а Дин, кажется, побледнел и забыл как дышать. Этого еще не хватало. Не раздумывая, он притянул к себе Хелен и поцеловал. Но получилось больше на показ, словно разыгрывал представление для Сэма. Хотя, и для себя тоже.  
Маленькие ручки Хелен, не теряя времени, уже расстегивали его джинсы. А Сэм, его маленький Сэмми подступил к девчонке сзади и медленно выцеловывал ее спину, ловко расстегнув бюстгальтер. Дин едва не забыл, чем занимался мгновенье назад, засмотревшись на него.  
Сэм даже как-то преобразился. Он был чертовски хорош сейчас. И вот эти странные мысли напугали Дина очень сильно. Долго размышлять не получилось, потому что Хелен уже ласкала его член и пыталась стянуть футболку.  
Каким образом они оказались на кровати, Дин не помнил. Причем все втроем. Его удивляло, как уверенно и развязно вел себя Сэм. Мелкий уже надел презерватив и ложился сверху распластанной девушки. Дин наблюдал за всем происходящим словно со стороны. Даже больше, он вроде и не участвовал сейчас в этом.  
Сэм сделав пару сильных толчков, осторожно вышел из Хелен и откатился в сторону, выжидающе уставившись на Дин, а Дин…Дин смотрел на его член…очнулся он от стона девушки. Сэм ничего не сказал, только кинул ему запечатанную резинку и поцеловал нетерпеливо елозящую по кровати Хелен. Дин быстро справился с резинкой и одним быстрым движением вошел в нее.  
После этого он уже не помнил, как перевернулся набок, увлекая Хелен за собой, как Сэм растягивал и входил в нее сзади. Он отчетливо запомнил только случайные прикосновения горячих рук Сэма к своему телу, которые посылали электрические разряды по всему телу, его хриплые тихие стоны, от которых разрядка накатила яркой вспышкой. В последнем Дин не был уверен, но, кажется, в какой-то момент он потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Сэма. Это было уже за гранью реальности.  
Он как во сне вышел из Хелен, стянул презерватив, и насколько хватило сил, быстро ушел в ванную, оставив содрогающуюся в оргазме девчонку на попечение Сэма. Холодный душ единственное, что ему сейчас нужно.  
***  
Сэму пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы выпроводить расслабившуюся Хелен из номера. Но она определенно стоила тех денег, что он ей заплатил. Искушение поцеловать Дина было велико, но он справился. Ему не доставляло удовольствия заниматься сексом два вечера подряд с женщинами. Он хотел Дина. Но ради всего, что сейчас происходит, оно того стоило.  
В номере пахло потом и сексом. Он открыл настежь окна и включил вентилятор, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить себе существование. Сэм покосился на кровать Дина. Он снова ее испачкал. Легкая усмешка коснулась его губ. Как только вода в душе стихла, и оттуда явился всклокоченный мокрый Дин, Сэм не позволил себе его рассматривать и быстро проскользнул мимо него. Когда он вернулся в комнату, чего не ожидал увидеть, так это Дина, сопящего на его кровати. Сэм заулыбался и улегся на свою кровать, рядом с братом. Он в отличие от Дина, на диван спать не пойдет.  
***  
 _Она смотрит на него глазами, полными ужаса. Когда замечает блеснувший в его руках скальпель, начинает истошно вопить, но кляп, какая полезная штука, все заглушает. Он с нежностью, без нажима, обводит засосы на ее шее, спускается медленно к груди. Она дергается, пытаясь вырваться, но лишь сильнее затягивает веревки на руках и сбивает запястья в кровь. Он улыбается, предвкушая уже близкую эйфорию._

  
_**3.**_

Утро Сэма начинается на полу. Дин во сне спихнул его с кровати, но Сэм просто уверен, что брат сделал это специально, в отместку за вчерашнее. Но Дин сам виноват, не стоило на протяжении стольких дней оставлять его одного в душном номере. И сейчас, Сэм не может не отомстить. Банальнее, в голову с утра ничего не приходит, как взять подушку, на которой совсем недавно спал и со всей силы ударить ей брата по заднице. Дин вскакивает мгновенно. Значит, не спал и раньше. Сэм не думая замахивается и еще раз бьет подушкой уже по голове. Дин смешно падает назад, на кровать:  
\- Сэм, ты в конец охренел?! – в голосе Дина столько праведного гнева, что становится смешно. Сэма это забавляет и он, невинно похлопав ресничками, бормочет:  
\- Ты видимо тоже.  
Дин хмурится, смотрит зло, но молчит. Потом резко встает с кровати и, схватив свою одежду, уходит в душ. Сэм ожидал хлопка двери, но, увы, переоценил Дина.  
Сэм с удовольствием растягивается на своей кровати, дожидаясь своей очереди в душ. Но ждать приходится очень долго, он даже успевает задремать. Просыпается от брошенного в него мокрого полотенца и успевает заметить только, как Дин натягивает черную футболку. Но и этого зрелища хватает, чтобы утренний стояк стал болезненным. Сэм без разбора выхватывает какую-то одежду из сумки и бежит в душ.  
Ледяные струи противно бьют по расцарапанной спине. Всю кожу покалывает от холода, но Сэм упрямо стоит под душем, уткнувшись в холодный, потрескавшийся кафель лбом. Он отдергивает руку от стоящего члена и ждет, пока эрекция не спадет сама. Утром, после случившегося за два вечера прикасаться к себе противно. Сейчас, когда чувство мести немного притупилось, эти поступки кажутся ему очень идиотскими. Азарт схлынул, и осталось зудящее где-то на подкорках чувство совести. От злости, Сэм впечатывает кулак в стену. Как всегда, оказывается везучим и попадает в скол кафеля и теперь по стене стекает тонкая бледно-алая струйка его крови, разбавленная водой. Закрутив краны, Сэм вылезает из душа, едва не стуча зубами от холода, но прежде, чем вытереться, зажимает полотенцем кровоточащие костяшки на правой руке. На ткани тут же проступают алые пятна.  
\- Черт… - тихо бормочет Сэм, пытаясь одной рукой распотрошить аптечку, найденную в шкафчике за зеркалом. Когда ему это удается, раздается стук в дверь:  
\- Сэм? Ты скоро?  
Сэм молчит, пытаясь отвинтить крышку на бутылке с перекисью водорода.  
\- Сэм? Если ты не ответишь, я вышибу дверь.  
Сэм по-прежнему молчит. Вдруг стало стыдно за сбитые костяшки, и хочется их поскорее спрятать под слоем бинта. Он знает, что если не ответит, Дин выполнит свою угрозу, но так и не подает голоса. Когда на двери хрустит щеколда, и она со скрипом распахивается, Сэм даже не оборачивается. Своей наготы он не стесняется, они с Дином вчера были в одной постели, а вот раны на руке – так сильно. Дин мгновенье изучает его в отражение зеркала, потом молча походит, выхватывает бутылек и бинт. Отрывает кусок бинта, льет на рану, ждет пока сойдет пена, затем аккуратно промокает ее и туго перематывает. И уходит. Так и не сказав ни слова. Сэм смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь какое-то время, потом тряхнув головой, начинает вытираться и одеваться.  
***  
Завтракают в напряженном молчании. Ни один не хочет начинать разговор первым. Дин изредка косится на Сэма. Что у мелкого на уме? И что было в душе? Слишком все странно. То он ведет себя как бабник, то снова как тихоня. Что с ним происходит, хотел бы Дин знать. Невеселые размышления прерывает, появившаяся возле их столика официантка. Она еще совсем юная, возможно даже одного возраста сСэмом. И как раз с него она и не сводит влюбленного, наивного взгляда. Когда она ставит перед ним кофе, рука дрожит и напиток выплескивается на стол. Сэм этого будто и не замечает, смотрит в окно и задумчиво жует свой салат. Девчонка переводит испуганный взгляд на Дина, но он лишь ободряющей ей улыбается:  
\- Ничего страшного.  
\- Я…я сейчас все вытру, - почти на грани шепота говорит официантка и убегает.  
Когда она возвращается, на ее щеках расползается краска смущения. Девчонка то и дело, бросает, как ей кажется, украдкой взгляды на Сэма пока быстро вытирает стол, но Дин все замечает. Такое сложно не заметить. Только Сэм напрочь все игнорирует. Опять же странно, в другой бы раз он непременно покраснел и застенчиво улыбнулся девочке, хотя, если вспомнить недавно случившееся…  
Дин провожает взглядом удаляющуюся быстрым шагом на кухню официантку и переводит задумчивый взгляд на Сэма. Хочется спросить о многом, но вот получит ли он ответ? За размышлениями Дин почти не притрагивается к уже остывшей яичнице. Есть перехотелось. Сэм тем временем дожевывает свой салат и залпом выпивает кофе, со стуком ставя кружку на стол, и отворачивается от окна, переводя взгляд на него:  
\- Ты скоро?  
\- Пошли.  
Дин кидает на стол пару банкнот. Похоже, он переплатил и оставил хорошие чаевые. Но не хочется видеть ту неловкую девчонку снова. Сэм молча идет рядом. У него краснеют кончики ушей, и на лбу выступает испарина. Не смотря на стоящую жару на улице, он в футболке, рубашке и толстовке, словно капуста.  
\- Сэм? С тобой все в порядке?  
\- А что, не видно?! – бурчит мелкий и залезает в машину, сразу же отворачиваясь к открытому окну.  
Дину это надоедает. Ну не критические же дни у Сэма, в самом-то деле, от чего он стал невыносим в последнее время? Он обходит Импалу и, распахнув дверцу, вытаскивает Сэма на улицу буквально за шкирку, как нашкодившего котенка. Тот даже не сопротивляется, мало того, даже не возмущается и не ругается. Дин встряхивает его и всматривается в блестящие ореховые глаза. Сэм сразу же отворачивается. И где Дин держит его за шкирку, рука случайно касается кожи на шее.  
\- У тебя жар! Придурок, и ты молчал?! – Дин начинает злиться. Чтобы окончательно убедиться, он трогает лоб Сэма, как когда-то у маленького. Да, он не ошибся, Сэм весь горит. Дин так же молча заталкивает его в машину.  
\- Если ты мне сейчас все не расскажешь, мы едем в больницу.  
Сэм в ответ только возмущенно сопит, привалившись лбом к стеклу.  
\- Ну ладно Сэм, - вздохнув, бормочет Дин и заводит машину.  
***  
Сэму холодно, у него озноб. Даже закутавшись в одеяло, не становится теплее. Дин заставил его выпить жаропонижающее, но оно не помогло. Поэтому, что и следовало ожидать от старшего брата, постоянно нянчившегося с ним, он вызвал скорую. И сейчас стоял в дверях, что-то обсуждая с симпатичной докторшей. Сэм пытался не смотреть на то, как улыбался ей его брат. Ему сейчас итак плохо. Что с ним, так и не понял, постоянно проваливаясь в дрему. Или подхватил какую-то простуду, или так проявлялся тепловой удар. Веки слипались. Докторша вколола ему какое-то лекарство, и теперь Сэм сильно хотел спать. Последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как уснуть – как Дин взял протянутую докторшей визитку.  
Сэму снился какой-то бред. Он вроде и не спал, но и не бодрствовал. Неприятное ощущение, но это все было из-за жара. Укол действовал, но медленно. Его перестала бить дрожь, и стало тепло. Когда он открыл глаза, рядом на кровати сидел Дин. Он приподнял ему голову и напоил чем-то теплым. Кажется, Сэм в знак благодарности даже улыбнулся и снова уснул.  
Второе пробуждение было немного приятнее. Только одеяло неприятно липло к мокрой от пота коже и сверху давило что-то тяжелое. Этим чем-то оказалась рука Дина. Он спал рядом и обнимал Сэма поперек груди. Сэму показалось, что это очередной бредовый сон. Но стоило ему пошевелиться, как Дин вскочил, как всегда взъерошенный после сна и кажется, смутился. Вот тут Сэм был не уверен, не в его состоянии было это утверждать.  
Снова как по волшебству перед носом появился стакан с противной на вкус жидкостью. Сэм послушно выпил все и откинулся на подушку. Все тело охватила слабость. Он поворочался, ища удобную позу. Когда, наконец, улегся, тихо прохрипел:  
\- Дин…не уходи, - и уснул.  
Чего Сэм не видел, так это облегченного тихого вздоха брата. Дин, прежде чем улечься обратно на кровать, сходил в душ, умылся, чтобы снова не заснуть и не попасть в такую неловкую для него ситуацию. Это раньше они могли спокойно спать с Сэмом на одной кровати перепутавшись конечностями, а сейчас, даже после случившегося, для Дина спать в обнимку с младшим братом было, по меньшей мере, странно. Но чего уж скрывать от себя-то, иногда хотелось как раньше, просто обнять этого непослушного вредного чертенка и уснуть. Что Дин сейчас снова сделал, только спать он не собирался. Мало ли что еще может подумать Сэм в сложившейся ситуации, когда проснется. Дин даже с весьма симпатичной докторшей со скорой не смог заставить себя флиртовать. Ему был нужен перерыв, слишком многое случилось за эти два дня. Как хорошо, что отца сейчас здесь нет. Или наоборот, плохо. Может, Сэм всего бы этого и не устроил, будь он здесь. Хотя, это не важно, они привыкли со всем справляться только вдвоем.  
***  
 _Какой-то мусор так некстати попадается под ноги, разрывая ночную тишину тихим шорохом. Она резко останавливается и оборачивается на звук._  
\- Ты? – Она хмурится, явно не понимая, зачем он здесь, ведь несколько часов до этого, отказался с ней флиртовать.  
Она его узнала, в этом не было сомнения. Придется действовать быстро. На обычную, полюбившуюся процедуру уже нет времени. Поэтому спустя секунду, она тихо вскрикивает, когда он зажимает ей рот рукой и затаскивает в ближайший переулок. Она даже не успевает издать ни звука, когда он отточенным четким движением ломает ей хрупкую нежную шею и опускает на землю обмякшее тело.  
\- Он мой… - шепчет тихо и уходит, растворяясь в ночи.

  
_**4.**_

Сэм еще не до конца поправился, поэтому Дин не позволяет ему ничего делать. Он носится с ним словно…словно…Сэм даже сравнение подобрать не может, потому что «как курица с яйцом», это слишком мелко для заботы Дина. Уже второй день, Сэм проводит в своей кровати, читая книгу или просматривая дурацкие дневные шоу по телевизору. Дин где-то раздобыл нормальный вентилятор, завешал окна и теперь в номере немного прохладнее. Только они почти не разговаривают. Сэму это очень не нравится. Он начинает чувствовать себя виноватым за содеянное. Но Дину в этом не признается. Иногда, он ловит странные, задумчивые взгляды брата на себе и совершенно не понимает, что все могло бы значить. Допускать мысли о взаимном влечении Сэм себе не позволяет. Ну, потому что это же Дин. Для него переспать с парнем, тем более с собственным младшим братом, с которым он с детства возиться, будет прировнено к самоубийству. Вот поэтому Сэм и отгоняет подобные мысли.  
Правда, теперь брат никуда по вечерам не уходит, что очень радует Сэма. Он даже подумывает посимулировать свою болезнь еще пару дней.  
Уже прошло два дня с тех пор, как Сэм слег с неопознанной для него болезнью. Обычно, когда он просыпался, завтрак ждал на столе, а обед и ужин они либо заказывали, либо Дин что-то готовил сам. И сейчас, засобиравшийся куда-то посреди дня Дин очень удивил Сэма, но тот не чего не сказал, не во время, вспомнив про визитку и докторшу. До этого как-то не было случая об этом подумать. На языке крутилось много колкостей, но усилием воли Сэм промолчал и еще долго гипнотизировал закрывшуюся за братом дверь.  
***  
Это было невыносимо. Дин не понимал, что с ним происходит с тех пор, как проснулся рядом с Сэмом, уткнувшись ему в шею. Хорошо, что мелкий разлепил веки намного позже его, потому как все это объяснить Дин не знал. Так же, как и влечение к Сэму. Он с трудом признался в этом себе. И все кажется, началось в той злополучной ночи. Как он несколько дней провел наедине с Сэмом безвылазно из номера, оставалось тайной.  
На улице жара не спадала, но находится рядом с Сэмом было сложно. Дин не мог отвести взгляда, если видел обнаженную полоску кожи над резинкой пижамных штанов или задумчивую складку между бровей. Ему было страшно, но желание зацеловать Сэма становилось все ярче и острее. Уловив лучший момент, он сбежал пройтись. Надо было проветрится, может это из-за ограниченного пространства.  
Но погуляв пару часов Дин так и не оставил мыслей о брате. Злясь, на самого себя, он зашел в бар, с которым, конечно же, было многое связано и это не позволило ему напиться до потери пульса. Вернулся в мотель он уже, когда на улице начинало вечереть.  
Сэм встретил его молчанием и нечитаемым взглядом. Дин почувствовал маленький укол совести, но тоже промолчал. Разделся и уселся смотреть телевизор. Он слышал, как копошился в комнате Сэм, спустя какое-то время, он сел рядом. Дин чувствовал, что мелкий хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, как начать.  
\- Ты хочешь извиниться за свое сучное поведение?  
Сэм, не ожидавший такого, вздрогнул и дернулся, чтобы уйти, но Дин не позволил, во время, перехватив его за руку. Дин почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Как же ему надоели эти игры.  
\- Отпусти, - бурчит Сэм, пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Какого вообще творится, а, Сэмми? Может, ты мне уже объяснишь? – Дин стоит на своем и не выпускает из захвата тонкое запястье. Только вот ощущение гладкой и теплой кожи по немного начинает приглушать его чувство ярости и разжигать совершенно другое. От осознания, Дин резко разжимает руку и Сэм, в этот момент, дернувшийся особенно сильно, падает с дивана на колени.  
Звук удара отдается у Дина где-то в груди, заставляя его сразу же подскочить к Сэму. Тот молчит, закусив губу, и не смотрит на него.  
\- Сэмми, черт, прости…идиот, какой же я идиот! Давай, поднимайся.  
Но Сэм встает, уворачиваясь от его рук и идет к своей кровати.  
\- Сэм! – Дин в два шага догоняет его и разворачивает его к себе за плечо. - Хватит! Слышишь меня, хватит!  
Он выдерживает взгляд, полный презрения и вздрагивает, как от пощечины, когда Сэм начинает говорить:  
\- Я не маленький, коленки зеленкой мазать мне не надо. И что хватит? Я как раз ничего такого и не начинал. А вот тебе, пора бы уже прекратить шляться по барам. И ты еще мне говоришь про «хватит».  
Дину хочется ему врезать, но он сдерживает себя. Берет куртку и уходит, напоследок посильнее хлопнув дверью. Сэм же приходит в себя от этого звука. Он вдруг понимает, что перегнул палку и наговорил лишнего. Его глупая, детская, даже больная ревность зашла слишком далеко. Закусив губу до крови, глотая злые слезы, Сэм быстро одевается и выбегает вслед за братом.  
***  
Дин приходит в себя медленно. Такое чувство, что голова вот-вот лопнет от боли, перед глазами все еще мутно. Он часто моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на размытых силуэтах напротив. Что случилось, он помнит смутно. Как поссорился с братом, ушел проветриться – да, но дальше…воспоминания возвращаются обрывками. Кто-то оглушил его, напав сзади. Но прежде, он, кажется, позвонил той докторше из скорой и договорился о встрече. Это было сделано чисто из вредности и из-за Сэма.  
Когда удалось сфокусировать зрение на фигурах, у Дина похолодело внутри. Перед ним на стуле была привязана та самая девушка вся в порезах и крови, которой он звонил, а рядом…рядом стоял Сэм с каким-то небольшим блестящим предметом в руках. Это оказался медицинский скальпель. Заметив, что Дин пришел в себя, Сэм улыбнулся как-то зловеще и направился к нему. Дин попытался встать, но тоже оказался привязан.  
\- Дин, лучше не дергайся или все отразиться на ней.  
От холодного, совершенно чужого голоса брата, Дин невольно вздрогнул и замер. Сэм рассматривал его мгновенье, а затем снова заговорил:  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось любить?  
\- Сэм, что за…  
\- Ответь на вопрос.  
\- Не знаю. Сэм что происходит?  
\- Хм, почему я тебе не верю, Дин. А ревновать приходилось? – произнося все это, Сэм поигрывал инструментом.  
\- Что? Нет!  
\- Хм…  
\- Сэм, развяжи меня!  
\- Нет.  
Сэм посмотрел на него таким обжигающе ледяным взглядом, что Дин на мгновенье усомнился в том, что перед ним его брат. И в этот момент, Дин почему-то вспомнил про убитую официантку из бара. Еще он пару раз слышал о том, что в городе объявился маньяк, убивающий молодых девушек. Получается, это был его Сэмми. Но почему…  
Сэм вдруг усмехнулся, и Дин понял, что последнее прозвучало вслух.  
\- Почему, Дин? – Сэм рассмеялся, - Ты серьезно не понимаешь, почему? – Он резко обернулся и навис над ним, оказавшись на расстоянии выдоха, - Или просто не хочешь понимать, почему?!  
Дин сам не понял, как потянулся за поцелуем. Но стоило увидеть дьявольский блеск в глазах Сэма, ощутить его дыхание на своих губах и что-то внутри щелкнуло, ставя на место недостающую деталь. Но Сэм увернулся и, лизнув мочку, прошептал:  
\- Как-то ты быстро решился.  
Дин только закатил глаза и упрямо поджал губы, показывая свое недовольство. Он уже и забыл о той девушке, сейчас стал важен только Сэм. Страх схлынул, оставив только желание. Похоже, они оба сумасшедшие. Один с осознанием медлил и поэтому менял подружек каждую ночь, боясь признаться себе во влечении к младшему брату, а другой сходил с ума от ревности и убивал каждую, кто проводила с Дином ночь.  
Дин наблюдал, как Сэм с садистским удовольствием перерезает горло докторше с ужасающим безразличием. Когда Сэм снова вернулся к нему от остывающего трупа, Дин лишь спросил:  
\- А ее-то за что?  
\- Не стоило тебе улыбаться, - бормочет Сэм, забираясь к нему на колени, и кусает за нижнюю губу.  
\- Развяжи меня, - просит Дин, пытаясь поцеловать Сэма, но тот снова уворачивается с улыбкой.  
\- Нет, я хочу так.  
У Дина вдруг пересыхает во рту. Хотя, он только попытался представить, как это будет выглядеть.  
\- Сэмми, тебе будет неудобно, - бормочет через силу Дин, пытаясь собрать расползающиеся мысли от горячего языка на своей шее.  
\- Я все предусмотрел, - шепчет тот в ответ, - у стула есть удобные перекладины.  
Дин зажмуривается, не в силах сказать что-то внятное. Это его Сэм… Вот значит какие фантазии крутятся в этой маленькой умной голове. Точно чертенок скрытный. Но дальше о чем-то размышлять уже не было сил, потому как Сэм, наконец, коснулся его губ. Просто прижался своими в целомудренном поцелуе, руками расстегивая ремень на джинсах. Дин не удержался от стона, почувствовав его руки у себя на животе. Сэм точно хотел свести его с ума.  
Когда Дин перехватил инициативу, протолкнув язык между искусанных губ, уже готовится к тому, что Сэм снова отстраниться или отвернется, но тот наоборот вцепляется в него сильнее, впиваясь в спину до боли и позволяя вести. Сэм удивленно всхлипывает в поцелуй, когда Дин касается его языка и это странное неловкое поведение брата совсем не вяжется с тем, что Дин видел пару дней назад. От такой странной робости мысли смыло новой волной возбуждения. Неожиданно, Сэм разрывает поцелуй и спрыгивает с колен, скрываясь где-то за спиной Дина. Тот не может обернуться и увидеть где шуршит Сэм. Но маленький чертенок вскоре возвращается. Проводит рукой по бедру, заставляет Дина немного приподняться, чтобы легче было стаскивать с него джинсы. Когда Сэм успел расстегнуть ему ширинку, Дин не знает. Сэм сейчас для него словно ребус, попробуй, разгадай. У стула оказывается гладкое пластиковое сидение. Дин чувствует это кожей, когда Сэм стаскивает с него трусы. И вдобавок лижет коленку. У Дина только дыхание перехватывает от этого действия, слов напрочь не остается. Джинсы и белье так и остаются болтаться на щиколотках.  
После этого Сэм выпрямляется и стаскивает с себя джинсы. Дин как в ту ночь не может отвести взгляд от его члена. Сэм снова садиться к нему на колени и придвигается так близко, чтобы их члены соприкасались. И сам же жмуриться от необычного ощущения. Дин даже моргнуть боится, чтобы не пропустить ни единой эмоции на его лице. Сэм со свистом выдыхает и открывает мутные глаза. Всегда длиннющая челка сейчас нависает на глаза, и это сочетание кажется каким-то нереальным, всплывшим из мокрого сна. Дин тянется за поцелуем, но Сэм хитро усмехается и прикладывает палец к его губам, заставляя остановиться. Дин повинуется, чтобы в следующее мгновение удивленно уставиться на Сэма, когда он проводит по своему пальцу языком, специально касаясь губ Дина.  
Дин не выдерживает этой ласки, откидывая назад голову и закрывая глаза. Сэм сразу же приникает к его открытой, беззащитно подставленной шее, покрывая ее быстрыми поцелуями. Дин готов разорваться от противоречий: хочется, чтобы Сэм продолжал эту сладкую муку, но так же сильно хочется поскорее заняться нормальным сексом.  
\- Сэмми…  
Сэм как по приказу прерывает свое занятие и отстраняется, но не отодвигается. Обнимает за шею, заставляя сесть ровно. Смотрит в глаза и медленно облизывает пальцы. Дин чувствует, как он шире расставляет ноги, упираясь ими в перекладины на стуле, и приподнимается. Заводит руку за спину и через мгновенье едва заметно морщиться. Закусывает нижнюю губу и начинает двигать рукой. Его дрожь передается и Дину. Он не выдерживает долгого созерцания многострадальной закушенной губы и целует Сэма так, как хотел с той самой проклятой ночи. Сэм стонет в поцелуй, сильнее жмется к нему.  
Дин не понимает, когда ему освобождают руки, но и думать об этом особо некогда. Он только слышит звон упавшего на пол ножа и сразу же, прижимает к себе, забирается руками под футболку, стягивая ее и откидывая куда-то в сторону. Окидывает жадным взглядом, заставляя Сэма краснеть. Проводит с наслаждением по его бокам, но Сэм останавливает его, сжав руку выше локтя. Мажет быстро губами по подбородку и, перехватив его член у основания, еще выше приподнимается на стуле и направляет в себя. Дин рвано выдыхает и запоздало понимает, что Сэма надо держать, и вцепляется в его бедра. Сэм зажмурился и снова закусил губу, до синяков вцепившись в плечо Дина. Он, кажется, даже дыхание задерживает и выдыхает только тогда, когда опускается до конца. Открывает мутные глаза и улыбается…счастливо?  
\- Ты сумасшедший, - шепчет ему на ухо Дин, прижимая к себе. Все происходящее кажется сном и Дин боится пошевелиться, чтобы не разрушить его. Но реальность подтверждает теснота Сэма, жар сводит с ума, а его руки, вцепившиеся в предплечья, заставляют очнуться.  
\- Двигайся, - шепчет Сэм и расслабляет хватку, обнимая одной рукой за шею, и утыкается в плечо лбом, другой тянется к своему члену. Прежде, чем подчиниться, Дин шлепает его по руке и поднимает за подбородок, сразу же целуя, облизывая поочередно верхнюю и нижнюю губы, после проскальзывает языком в приоткрытый рот, одновременно подкидывая бедра и толкаясь в Сэма. Дин придерживает его за бедра, помогая медленно подниматься и опускаться. Сэм простонал в поцелуй, когда опустился слишком резко и задев что-то внутри. Дин гладил его по спине, предоставив ему самому двигаться, как он хотел и, не позволяя прикоснуться к своему члену, зажатому межу их животом. Было почему-то важно, заставить Сэма кончить так, не прикасаясь к себе. Может, это была месть за тех двух девчонок, Дин не знал. Да это уже было и неважно.  
Сэм двигался, ускоряя тем, и неожиданно закричал, когда нога соскользнула с перекладины, и он опустился слишком резко и глубоко. У Дина уже болели плечи, Сэм умудрился своими обгрызенными ногтями расцарапать их до крови. Но происходящее того стоило.  
Дин втянул его нижнюю губу, медленно облизнув, наслаждаясь всхлипами, которые издавал Сэм. Мелкий двинулся еще раз и замер. Его крупную дрожь мгновенно почувствовал и Дин. Сэм еще сильнее вцепился в его плечи, когда казалось что это невозможно и, разорвав поцелуй, уткнулся Дину куда-то в ключицу. Он двинулся еще раз сам, скорее почувствовав, чем услышал, как протяжно застонал Сэм, и футболка у Дина на животе стала мокрой. Сэм тут же вскинулся, но Дин усмехнувшись, лизнул его в нос и двинулся снова, обнимая Сэма за талию и крепче прижимая к себе.  
Сэм как заведенная кукла только и повторял скороговоркой «диндиндин». Он его частого, хриплого дыхания, оседавшего на плече, и щекотавшего кожу сквозь футболку по спине бежали мурашки. Возбуждение накрывает яркой вспышкой, Дину даже на какое-то мгнвоение показалось, что он потерял сознание. Это было ни на что не похоже. Словно это не он проводил последнюю неделю в кровати с разными безликими девушками.  
Обмакнувший и расслабленный в его руках Сэм не хотел шевелиться. Дин щекочет ему ребра, заставляя прийти в себя. Сэм недовольно поморщился и отлип от него, поднимаясь на подгибающихся ногах. Дин скривился, когда чувствительный член выскользнул из Сэма. Мелкий встает перед ним на колени и разрезает веревки на ногах.  
Дин поднимается следом за ним и, обхватив руками лицо, нежно и медленно целует, благодаря за все. Ноги ощутимо затекли, и теперь их сильно покалывает, но он на это не обращает внимания, когда в его руках Сэм.  
Сэм сам разрывает поцелуй, не давая даже углубить его, и кивает на труп:  
\- Пошли домой, - шепчет он в губы Дину.  
\- Пошли, - так же шепотом отвечает Дин и, выпустив его из объятий, начинает одеваться.  
***  
\- Ты испортил мою любимую футболку, - вывалившись из ванной, наигранно сердито бурчит Дин.  
Сэм валяется на его кровати с книжкой в руках и не обращает на него никакого внимания.  
\- И свали с моей кровати.  
\- Уверен? – не отрывая взгляда от страниц, спрашивает Сэм.  
В ответ Дин принимается его щекотать. Они катаются по кровати, пытаясь достать до самых уязвимых мест друг друга. Сэм уже хрюкает от смеха, устав отбиваться. Дин тоже задыхается от смеха и падает рядом. Но резко становится серьезным:  
\- Сэмми, а если копы…Ты точно был осторожен?  
Дина волнует не те девушки, которых убил Сэм, а его безопасность, что полиция ничего на него не найдет. Это важнее, немного важнее.  
\- Все в порядке, Дин, следы заметать я умею, - улыбается Сэм и целует его в щеку.  
В этот момент в замке слышится возня.  
\- К тому же, - усмехается Сэм, - теперь-то мы в городе надолго не задержимся.

_Конец_


End file.
